Going away
by kayleighjaynebeaton
Summary: Just a quick story i wanted to do after watching New Tricks
1. Chapter 1

After tonigh's New Tricks i wanted to do a fanfic . It would be nice to know what you all think . Thanks BTW the bold writing is sandra thinking

"Gerry we going to away not the other side of the world". "I know that baby but your pregnant what if something happens when we ar out there" **Im going to punch his lights out im 5 month pregnant not ill if. "**Gerry im not ill im only pregnant just so just shut up and pack " **Omg Steve and Gerry ar doing my heading and when I get Gerry on his own im going to kill him because he promised me he would give up smokeing "**Sandra baby whats wrong" **Im sat on the bed not saying anything because right now im just tired "**The fact you promised me you give up smokeing and you lied and im tired so just go see Steve because right now i don't even want to look at you "Sandra come on baby dont be like this" **I want to go to sleep because im so tired "** Gerry im going to sleep we will talk later ok " **I finally wake up and go in to Steves room and who do i see only Brian .**

****sorry if there ar any mistakes it was a fast update xx thanks


	2. Chapter 2

"Sandra its not what you think " . **Not what i think im going to hit the roof with them all **"Yes it is brian to stupid to understand he cant be here i want him on the next flight home. " **If i dont walk out of here now my my blood pressure is going to go through the roof and its not good for the baby ."**Sandra talk to me baby " ."Gerry if i was you I would walk out off that door right now or me and and you ar going to end up fighting and i need to keep calm for the baby so ." "Sandra i cant leave you like this. " **If he does walk out i will **"GERRY GET OUT NOW AND DONT COME BACK TILL BRIAN HAS GONE ." **I need a drink but being pregnant I cant I cant understand why Gerry is such a prat I asked him not to go out and he does and as for Brian im going to to kill him next time i see him right im going to sleep . I wake up and gerry is lieing next to me I want him to know im angry at him and Steve but i think he all ready knows "** Baby im so sorry" "Gerry i know I might have overeacted a bit i love you "


	3. Chapter 3

**So its been a week since we got home all i want to do i go and hide somewhere im sick off being pregnant im sick off Gerry im sick of Steve and as for Strickland going on about this case ive had it im going to stay with my mother. "**Sandra baby whats wrong ". "Im not going to work today i cant deal with it its stressing me out and i feel so sick so just go to work and il see you later. "Nope im not going anywhere " **I wish he would just leave .**"Gerry if you know whats good for you just go to work .** Hes finaly gone to work im off upstairs to pack everything i need and i must remember to leave a note for Gerry to tell him where im going **. RING RING RING **. **"What do you want Gerry. "Sandra im comeing home i cant think knowing your like this i need to know whats going on". **Sandra just hang up i cant do this I get in the car and drive to my mothers and knock on the door. "**Hello mam ". "Sandra darling whats happen ". " I cant do it mam im not ready to have a baby i dont want a baby ". "Sandra your a bit late makeing that desision you cant change it you will be fine you got me you got Gerry you dont need to worry "Can i stay here for a few days "." You know you can darling". **I need to talk to gerry here goes I wish he pick up his phone".**Sandra whats going on where ar you baby talk to me ".Im at my mother im fine im staying for a few days i love you so much i need time to think ". "Baby if thats what you want then fine i love you to ar you comeing in to work in the morning ".Yes il be there see you tomorrow ".**Im going to go to bed to sleep on it i hope everything looks better in the morning . I hear a pepol talking and i walk downstairs to see Gerry talking to my mother he looks like hes been crying "**Gerry i love you lets go home .


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and gerry ar lieing on the sofa and i got pains in my back i want to tell gerry but i know its just a twinge so i dont want to worry him im tying not to show im in pain but i dont think it's working. **"Sandra baby whats wrong " ."Nothing baby im fine " ."Dont lie to me Sandra if there is something wrong just tell me and we will go to the hospital to find out what it is ".**I dont want him to worry but i think i should lissen to him because i dont want anything to happen to this baby ."**I just go back pains babe but im sure im fine but ive had it all day . " Baby why didnt you say come on get in the car we going to the hospital to see whats going on". **Im sure I just seen a tear fall down his eyes on the way we ar in the hospital now and ive just had a scan and me and the baby ar fine so the doctor told me to go home and rest I just got in and gerry is fussing over me so im off to bed .**"Sandra baby wake up we due in work in a hour ." **Ok time to get up im feeling so much better today i got up to Gerry makeing me toast ohh i do love him so much **. "Sandra do you want coffie ". "Aii go on then ta Brian "."Brian shes not aloud coffie shes pregnant remember **I dont understand why me haveing coffie is such a big problem he knows im aloud at least 1 cup a day because the midwife said so ."**Gerry im aloud to drink a cup and if i want coffie il have it so just get on with your work and wheres Steve i havent seen him all morning". "Hello everyone. "Steve i would hide if i was you Sandras not happy". "Dont worry Gerry its fine **Steve has just walked in and Gerry told him to hide im in a foul mood because off the fact Steve turns up a hour late and Gerry is being to protective its staring to do my heading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is have 4 in the morning and Gerry is is still not home im not happy and im going to let him know about it . Its all steve falut for asking him to go for a drink but i thought Gerry would be home by now . "**Sandra baby im home i love you more than anything baby you and the baby ar my world ". **Hes still drunk im not best happy about that "**Gerry get out off my sight i dont want to see you i dont want to talk to you at this moment in time i hate you ".**Im going to work before I end up slaping him in the face **. "Sandra baby dont be like this i love you so much its not worth falling out over ". **I know its not worth falling out over but im just stressed out and i dont like the fact that my other half was out all night with Steve "**Gerry i know its not worth fighting for but right now im not happy with you and Steve right now so im going to work and i will see you later and baby i do love you ok .**I was a bit off a cow i know but being pregnant is doing my heading and everything is doing my heading "**Sandra il be in work late im going to see my snout about the case ".Ok babe see you later


End file.
